Return to reedington
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: li comes back after realizing so many things at once, RR


Author's note: Feh, ~ eats a muffin ~ nothing much going on around the city of Reedington or is there? Romance maybe? Jealousy? Another new Sakura card? Disclaimer: Common people I don't even live in Canada. (That's where they do the voices for the show,) or Japan, what do you think? MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
A month after Sakura broke Elie's spell, summer vacation started, every one went on vacation, (with the exception of Tori) Sakura really wanted to know what the Hope card did. She knew she had made it but she didn't know what it did. When she got home from walking in the park with Kero and got home late she told Tori "Sorry I'm late" "It's fine with me. I got the last piece of cake." "I wish he left too Sakura thought but that Li had stayed." {Li.} - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile in Tokyo.  
" Could this summer be any better!" said MeiLin. "Yeah." Li replied. " How could it be any better, I mean there is no chasing after cards, no Sakura, no Kero, No Sakura." "Hey what in this universe do you have against Sakura? She is a sweet girl." "So. you call her a sweet girl and not me. I find that very rude Li Showron. Do you like her?" "Umm." "I knew it! I knew you liked Sakura!" "Well she is much nicer to me than you, and plus you are just jealous." "What makes you say that?" MeiLin said blushing. "MeiLin it is very obvious that you are jealous that I like Sakura. Because you are, never mind that so are you coming with me to the ice cream store or not? What on earth was that?" "What was what? I didn't see, hear, or feel anything." "Of course you didn't because I am regaining my powers unlike you who has never had them you wouldn't be able to." "Oh." Later that day "I think it was a danger warning so I must go back to Reedington to protect the power of good." "More like your GIRLFRIEND!" "OOhhhh you didn't tell us you had a GIRLFRIEND!" taunted his sisters Jasmine, Lori, and Michiru who just came into the room. "Who has a girlfriend?" asked Li's mom while carrying the groceries "Li does mom." Replied Lori. "So who is it MeiLin? Is it someone in his school? Or is it." "It's that Sakura Kinomoto girl from Reedington. You know the one with the powers." "You're kidding! Her! I thought it was that pretty exchange student Evelyn." Said Jasmine "Who does Li like?' asked Li's mom. "It's that Sakura girl from Reedington mom." What or who ever it was it wasn't that that she was expecting it. Because she dropped everything she had in her hand (it was all snacks) and fell down onto the couch in shock. "Well at least it isn't her friend umm, Madison Taylor. She would have Li looking like a clown in an hour or two. I've seen the clothes she makes for Sakura. Well the outfit where she caught Silence Card was better than the rest." "Mom can I say something? I kinda scenced danger earlier and I need to go to Reedington As soon as possible and I wondering if you would like to come if it's okay." "Okay I want to meet this Sakura girl before you ask her out." "Mom, that isn't funny!" "Yeah we'll come too! To see who our new sister in law might be." In Reedington.  
  
"So what's up Sakura?" Kero said after losing the video game 15 times in the past hour.  
"Nothing it's just that no-one has even called all summer." (Sigh.) "Why what's up?"  
"You have a message on the phone thingy. Sorry forgot to tell you."  
"You are going to die. My whole summer was a complete bore."  
'Beeep! You have one message.' "Hey Sakura it's me Li call a.s.a.p. Goodbye." 'End of message. Ring ring.' "Hello is Li home?" asked Sakura on the phone "Yeah let me go get him. Umm who should I say is calling?" "Sakura." "Li your girl friend is on the phone!" "Hey that's not funny Lori! Hey Sakura. What's up with you?" "What was that about?" "MeiLin told my sisters I like you. Some joke huh?" "Sure. So what did you want to talk about?" "Have you felt any thing lately?" "No. Why?" "Well I sensed something the other day but I'm not sure what it was." "So that means?" "Well I'm coming back to Reedington. But the only bad thing is that (sigh) my family is coming too." "What is wrong with. Oh. Duh! Great and Tori will be the same way. Hey you're coming when?" "Next week. Why?" "You'll be able to sign up for the End of Summer Play! This year it's Romeo and Juliet." "Oh! (Great.) Sounds cool." "Yeah, and so far I have been one of the main characters every year! (Really great.) So will you try out for a part?" "Mabey. Who do you want to be?" " Juliet." She said blushing. " Why? Who would you want to be?" (Just great!) "Hope you get it." Li lied. "So I'll talk to you later. Bye." "Bye." ''Click''  
  
"He is!" Madison screamed. "What are you going to wear? Is he trying out for the play? Am I going to fast?" she asked because Sakura had an odd look on her face. "What?" Sakura asked as if she didn't hear Madison at all. Because she didn't she was busy thinking of the card she had made when he left and finally snapped out of it. "I said," she said in an exasperated voice. "What are you going to wear? And, Is he trying out for the play?" "Both I don't know. Why do you." but she stopped in her tracks. "Do you still think I like him?" "Umm. er. YES! I do still think you like him and I know you do!" "No I don't and. what day is today?" "Sunday." "Shit! He will be here tomorrow!" "WHAT?" " It's you're fault you haven't been here. You've been in Beijing!" "Well if I stay over I can make you an out fit. I have already started on for you in the first place." "I guess you can stay." "Great, I'll go and get my stuff and be right back." "NOOO!" Kero yelled as the video game flashed 'Game Over' on the television screen. Madison wasn't gone ten minutes and she had 3 bags. One full of her own clothes, one for all her cloth, and the last one full of thread and needles and some how a sewing machine. After an hour Sakura sat down in the new dress Madison had made. "No way am I going to wear this, no possible way." "Fine wear it in the play. I'm sure you'll get Juliet and with your luck, Li will be Romeo." "That's not funny Madison," Sakura growled. 


End file.
